Promises and Popcorn
by RedEyedWolfie
Summary: Derek et Stiles décident de passer une soirée juste tous les deux. Stiles compte regarder un film et manger du popcorn, mais Derek a une tout autre idée en tête.


******Disclamer** : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! jeff davis est le grand master de TW :)

**Titre : Promises and Popcorn**

**Résumé : **Derek et Stiles décident de passer une soirée juste tous les deux. Stiles compte regarder un film et manger du popcorn, mais Derek a une tout autre idée en tête.

**Pairing** : Sterek

**Raited** : M (par précaution, bien que je pencherais plus pour T)

**note** : Me revoilà avec un petit one shot que j'ai écrit vite fait ! C'est assez court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ;) C'est plus explicite de ce que j'écris d'habitude, mais rien de méchant, pas de scènes de cul haha déjà parce que je me trouve pas doué pour en écrire et puis je voulais rester dans le côté mignon ;p mais je pourrais essayer dans une prochaine fic ! ;)

* * *

Stiles avait attendu cette soirée. Il pouvait enfin profiter d'un moment avec Derek. Il avait tout prévu. Un marathon Iron Man et du popcorn au caramel. Quand il a su que Derek n'avait jamais vu Iron Man, il avait sauté tout de suite sur l'occasion. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Derek mourir dans l'ignorance. Derek n'avait pas été très enthousiaste au début, mais Stiles avait fini bien vite par le convaincre.

Ils étaient à présent chez Stiles, assis sur le canapé. Stiles avait pensé à tout. Son père était de nuit et ne serait pas rentré avant très tôt dans la matinée. Il avait mis un bol remplie de popcorn au caramel sur la table basse, et s'était installé confortablement contre Derek. Il avait les jambes croisées et sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de Derek.

- Ok, je lance le film ! dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Derek regarda le film dans le silence, mais au bout d'un moment il finit par s'ennuyer. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de regarder un homme enfiler une armure de fer toute la soirée. Il avait espéré_ plus_ ce soir. Il avait promis Stiles qu'il regarderait le film avec lui, cependant sentir la douce chaleur que dégageait le corps de Stiles contre lui, ne le laissa pas de marbre.

Stiles avait l'air captivé par le film. Il réagissait souvent à certaines scènes et faisait quelques remarques, mais Derek répondait seulement par un hochement de tête. Il regardait depuis un moment la peau que son t-shirt légèrement relevé, laissait entrevoir.

Cela faisait un moment que Derek n'avait pas pu toucher Stiles. Peut-être deux semaines, Derek n'était plus trop sûr, mais il était sûr d'une chose, son corps réagissait au moindre fait et gestes de Stiles. Ses lèvres rosées qui bougeaient lorsqu'il parlait, la main qui s'agrippait parfois à son bras, ou sa jambe qui frôlait sa cuisse. Tout ça commençait à rendre fou Derek. Il faisait tout pour retenir ce désir qui montait en lui, mais sans succès.

Au bout d'un moment Stiles plongea la main dans le bol de popcorn, et prit une grosse poignée. Il porta le popcorn à sa bouche, sans pour autant détacher son regard de l'écran. Quelques popcorn tombèrent sur le côté, mais Stiles ne s'en préoccupa pas et prit une deuxième poignée en se léchant les lèvres. Derek le regarda faire avec des yeux ronds. Stiles se tourna vers lui, et Derek fit comme si de rien n'était.

- T'en veux ? demanda Stiles en lui tendant le bol.

- Non merci, répondit Derek en déglutissant légèrement.

Stiles haussa les épaules, puis reposa le bol sur la table basse. Il rit à une scène, et Derek ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique à ce moment-là. Il voulait Stiles maintenant.

Il laissa glisser doucement sa main, et la reposa sur la cuisse de Stiles. Celui-ci ne réagit pas et continua à regarder le film avec attention. Derek soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile du tout.

Il bougea sa main cette fois-ci dans une caresse, la faisant parcourir vers le haut de la cuisse. Cette fois-ci Stiles tourna la tête vers lui avec un air interrogateur.

- Derek tu fais quoi ? Tu regardes le film au moins ?

- Oui, oui, s'empressa de dire Derek, je regarde.

Stiles ne le crut visiblement pas, car il répliqua avec un air presque indigné :

- Tu devrais, c'est le meilleur moment-là ! Tony va changer la couleur de son armure en rouge et or, c'est un moment crucial parce que ça sera la forme définitive de l'armure telle qu'on la connaît !

- Oui Stiles, j'ai compris, c'est très intéressant, répondit Derek pour se débarrasser.

Stiles parut presque satisfait par cette réponse et retourna son regard vers l'écran.

Derek avait laissé sa main sur sa cuisse mais ne bougeait plus. Il ne savait plus trop s'il devait continuer la caresse ou pas. Stiles avait l'air indifférent et Derek commençait à en être frustré. Il n'avait plus le choix, il fallait être plus explicite.

Derek retira sa main, mais la passa bien vite derrière les épaules de Stiles. Il rapprocha Stiles plus contre lui et lui embrassa la joue. Stiles se laissa faire indifféremment et continua à regarder le film sans lever une seule fois son regard vers Derek. Derek approcha ensuite sa bouche contre l'oreille de Stiles, et prit légèrement le lobe entre ses lèvres.

Stiles s'écarta brutalement et le regarda avec un air agacé.

- Derek ! Tu fais quoi ?!

- Je pense que ça se voit, répondit Derek désormais impatient.

- Tu ne regardes pas le film ! s'exclama Stiles en croisant les bras.

- Non, finit par avouer Derek, et si on montait dans ta chambre ?

- Non, répondit Stiles en lui lançant un regard plein de reproche, tu m'avais promis Derek !

Derek soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait vraiment plus envie de voir le film. Il était beaucoup trop excité maintenant. Stiles était particulièrement sexy aujourd'hui, et il n'avait plus envie d'être patient.

- T'es en chaleur ou quoi ? dit Stiles en voyant Derek le dévorer du regard.

Derek ignora la remarque, il n'écouta plus que son corps. Il plaqua Stiles contre le canapé, de manière à ce qu'il soit allongé, puis attrapa ses poignets pour les positionner au-dessus de sa tête. Stiles protesta et tenta de donner des coups de pieds. Derek l'ignora et embrassa son cou avant d'y glisser sa langue et de la parcourir de sa clavicule jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Il aimait le goût de sa peau, c'était sucrée et doux. Il embrassa la ligne de grains de beauté au niveau de sa mâchoire, puis mordilla ensuite légèrement la peau blanche de son cou. Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement. Ce n'était pas un gémissement de plaisir comme Derek l'aurait espéré mais un gémissement de mécontentement. Derek se mit à la hauteur de ses yeux pour voir sa réaction. Stiles avait un regard noir, mais ses yeux marron brillaient étrangement. Derek remarqua que ses pupilles commençaient à être dilatées, et cela l'encouragea quelque peu.

- Stop, finit par dire Stiles en poussant sur les épaules de Derek pour qu'il se lève.

- Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? répondit Derek avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui Derek, je veux continuer à regarder le film et à manger du popcorn comme je l'avais prévu !

- Ou alors on peut-

- Non, pas de sexe !

Derek se leva, puis croisa les bras. Il soupira bruyamment et Stiles se releva avant de se réinstaller confortablement. Derek retourna son regard vers le film toujours en marche. Tony, s'il se souvenait bien de son nom, avait enfilé son armure et volait à travers la ville. Il soupira encore, et regarda Stiles qui s'était tourné à nouveau vers l'écran. Il avait les joues un peu rouges mais ses yeux restaient glués sur l'écran. Derek sourit. Il avait peut-être réussi…

- Après le film, dit Stiles au bout d'un moment.

- Très bien, répondit Derek avec un sourire presque triomphant, promis ?

- Promis.

Derek prit le bol et prit une poignée de popcorn. Il espéra vraiment que le film allait bientôt se terminer. Il avait assez attendu pour ce soir. Mais voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, Derek passa à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse de Stiles, espérant que celui-ci allait succomber.

Il ne fut pas déçu car Stiles tressaillit sous la caresse et tourna la tête vers lui. Stiles finit par éteindre la télévision et murmura :

- Ok, t'as gagné…

Il grimpa sur les genoux de Derek et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Derek n'hésita pas une seconde pour répondre au baiser et passa ses mains dans le dos de son petit-ami. Ses mains vinrent caresser son dos puis ses fesses et Stiles gémit, mais ne cessa pas de l'embrasser. Il prit le visage de Derek entre ses deux mains, puis glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Derek. Celui-ci poussa un grognement satisfait. Leur langue se rencontrèrent et se caressèrent. Stiles finit par briser le baiser.

- Ne penses pas t'en tirer comme ça, murmura Stiles, la prochaine fois ça sera Star Wars, et t'as pas intérêt à te défiler !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles allait définitivement le rendre dingue.

* * *

Alors c'était comment ? laissez des reviews les cuties ! j'en ai vraiment besoin pour m'améliorer dans mes écrits et répondre à vos attentes, alors please ! :)


End file.
